You Guys Wanna See Something Funny?
by RMNicki
Summary: After an intense hot call; Team One decides to go to the Goose... While there, Jules overhears a man pretending to be SRU, to impress a girl...So, what does she decide to do about it? (A Criminal Minds Inspired story;) Enjoy!


**~*~*~  
Hey guys, this is a little one-shot that hit me whilst watching Criminal Minds! The scene where Emily, JJ, and Penelope cornered tricked the guy in the bar just killed me, and I thought it would be funny to put it in a Flashpoint POV!  
This story _has_ been posted before, but I'd forgotten to mention that it was based off of a scene from Criminal Minds, so I took it down, changed it up a little and reposted! Enjoy!(:  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint/Criminal Minds or it's characters!**  
**~*~*~**

The team was sitting at the Goose, relaxing after today's hot call. It had ended successfully, but had still put them all on edge…  
A young woman and her baby had been taken hostage by her husband. A husband that beat the shit out of her… and this time when he went for her baby, she had thrown herself in front of it, and ended up getting a gun pulled on her…  
**

Jules P.O.V  
We had come up with a risky plan today, but had had no other choices…

During a hot call today, a young woman had had a gun drawn on her by her husband when she'd refused to let him hurt their baby. The man had steadily been escalating and Sam had found that one of the back windows was open. Sarge had been hesitant to let Sam go in alone, but the hostage taker had been…inexperienced, and they had been running out of options. It was risky. Very risky, but Sarge had decided to give him permission to enter.

I assisted Sarge in keeping Michael's attention while Sam crept around to the back window. Michael had begun to turn around, and we knew that if he did, he would spot Sam so…  
"Spike." Sarge said, and Spike fired a shot at the front door and they saw Michael turn back around in shock through the camera on the computer.  
_Be careful Sam…_ I'd whispered, now that I was able to express my feelings for him.  
The woman met Sam's eyes when she saw him and he nodded to her, and put his finger to his lips to keep her quiet.  
He tossed in the distraction and the strobe light flashed, stunning the man, and Sam had jumped through the window and disarmed him. Raf was close behind, staying at the window, and Sam handed the baby and gun to him.  
"NO!" The man yelled, "DON"T MOVE!" He screamed. Then, he pulled another gun, one they didn't know he'd had. Sam spun back around to face him, but before he'd been able to draw his own gun, the barrel of the larger man's was pointed in his face.  
"Don't move. Or I'll shoot you right here, right now, ON YOUR KNEES!" Michael ordered.  
Sam nodded to him, and dropped to his knees, "Hands on your head!" Michael ordered. Sam did as he said, considering he was at gunpoint, he was now considered a hostage.  
"Give me your gun." He said.  
Sarge ran his hand over his head, "Son of a bitch, son of a bitch!"  
Once Michael had Sam's gun, he looked at him again, "Vest. Take your vest off." Sam looked up at him now. If he took his vest off, that left him vulnerable, a liability,  
"Michael, listen to me, that isn't a good idea." I'd said. Spike had hacked into their computer and Michael could now hear me through the speakers.  
Michael looked around, and Sarge spoke to Sam.  
_Don't Sam, leave it on. He's not stable._  
"It's okay, boss. He's not a killer." Sam said, stripping himself of his vest,  
_Sam…_ Ed warned, Sam swallowed, defying orders went against everything he knew.  
_Just be careful Sam, try to bring him to yellow by bringing how scared his wife is to the front of his mind… _I'd informed him, quietly, trying to ignore the distraction of my heart pounding in my chest. I didn't doubt that Michael could shoot Sam.  
I'd practically held my breath and listened, throwing in little pieces of information I could while Sam negotiated…Sooner than I expected, and much to my relief Michael had cracked and Sam and the wife had gotten out safely.

Jules smiled to herself as she thought back to when Sam had been going through the training for negotiating…Not one of his high-light times, _  
_He'd changed….a lot in the time between then and now.  
She was shaken from her thoughts when Sam squeezed her leg under the table,  
"What're you thinking about?"  
She turned so that her face was close to his, "About the differences between your negotiating training and how you did today."  
"I'm not giving you crack, Jack ass." Ed quoted from across the booth table.  
Sam ran his hands over his face, "Oh man…"  
The rest of them laughed, and Sarge explained to Raf what they were talking about. Raf smirked up at Sam,  
"You learned faster than Sam did." Spike said, smiling.  
Sam nodded, and smiled, "You could say that."  
"Hey….guys." Jules said, and they looked towards her, she gestured towards the bar.  
There was a man there, trying to whoo a girl, by pretending that he was part of SRU.  
"Greg you ever seen him before?" Ed asked. Sarge shook his head,  
"Nope."  
The team tuned into the conversation happening about 10 ft. away.  
"You're from the SRU!? Wow, that's pretty amazing, you're a brave man. The force is lucky to have you." A young woman said, who was now sitting beside him.  
The team could see right through his lies, especially Jules and Sarge, who were trained to see through this kind of thing.  
A man approached the woman and man, and gave the man a dangerous look and intercepted the girl,  
"Careful, Kyle, he's a cop." The girl said, who was probably 'Kyle's' girlfriend.  
That was when Jules got an idea.  
"That's a dangerous look." Sam said, looking down at her, earning the attention of the rest of the guys.  
"Who me?" Jules asked innocently, and the team laughed,  
"You guys wanna see something funny?" She asked.  
"Uh oh." Spike said, "He'd better watch out."  
Jules smiled, and her twinkling eyes, made Sam's breath catch in his throat. She touched his arm, before stripping herself of her cover up jacket, leaving her in her strapless black shirt, and jeans. She pulled her hair out of a ponytail, and let the wavy curls fall around her shoulders. Sam gave a whistle, which earned amused laughs from the team. She flipped them off, and that caused them to laugh harder. She slipped her credentials out of her purse and hid them in her back pocket.  
She gave Sam a look that basically said that she was his and not to worry, before  
walking over to the bar, and sitting down in the seat beside the man.  
The team listened intently,  
The man seemed to have been caught off guard when he saw her.  
"Well, hello there." He said.  
"Hi." Jules said, her voice caught all the guys by surprise, they never knew Jules could be so…flirty.  
"My name's Brandon, yours?"  
"Jules." She said, turning, brushing his legs with her knees, they could see him struggle for breath, as he took in Jules's body. Discomfort grew in the team, as a protective side took over, especially Sam.  
"Can I buy you a uhm, a drink?" Brandon asked.  
"I would love that." She said, smiling at him and putting her hand on his knee for a few moments.  
Sarge put a hand on Sam's shoulder.  
"I know." Sam said, and Greg had to smile.  
Brandon ordered Jules a drink,  
"I heard you were a cop." Jules asked, smiling at him dangerously. The man was obviously struggling to keep his calm and cool exterior.  
"Yes."  
"Wow…that's truly…amazing… what kind of things do you do?"  
The team tried to hide their laughter.  
"Anything, the usual. Although nothing's usual when you're being shot at and putting your life on the line every day to save pretty ladies like you."  
"You're brave…" Jules said quietly, looking mystified. The man smiled at her reaction.  
"Do you have to like…carry your gun and badge everywhere?" She asked.  
The man hesitated for a few seconds, "Sometimes."  
"Can I see your badge?" She asked.  
The man blanched,  
"I actually don't have it with me. It's out in my car, would you like to come see it?" He asked, running his hand up her leg. Sam almost stepped forward, but stopped when she moved inconspicuously, so that his hand was no longer touching her.  
"Tell me then," She whispered, leaning close into his face, her lips a few inches from his. Sam trusted Jules with all his heart, but seeing her this close to another man, built a jealousy within him, that he didn't know he was capable of.  
"Does it look something like this?" She asked, pulling her badge out of her pocket, the man looked down, and visibly paled.  
He stuttered for a few moments,  
"I-I gotta go." He choked, before walking away quickly. Jules smiled, and picked up her drink, before walking back over to the team.  
"Mean." Ed laughed.  
"What? No…I'm an angel!" Jules said, smiling.  
"Glad, I'm not him." Spike said.  
Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close, and moved so that his lips were close to her ear,  
"I never thought I could get jealous… apparently I _can_. You're _mine_ later." He said huskily. This sent shivers, down her spine, he leaned over and kissed her lips, then let her go, leaving her hanging, and anticipating what would happen later that night.

**~*~*~**  
**Hahaaaa! (: Hope you liked!**  
**~*~*~**


End file.
